User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Peter's Top 10 Mega Evolutions
DISCLAIMER: THIS IS BASED ON MY OPINION AND EXPERIENCES My second blog post will be for my 10 favorite mega evolutions in the game. Number 10: Mega Gyarados Gyarados is one of my favorite Water pokemon personally. Its mega form makes it even cooler than it was before. With a massive Attack and Speed along with Dragon Dance, this thing is an absolute beast. With Mold Breaker, it can bypass Levitate and Sturdy, making it even better. The only thing I don't like about it is that is a Dark-type instead of a Dragon-type. Number 9: Mega Ampharos This thing is literally FABULOUS!!!! With awesome looks and power, this Pokemon can become a threat in battles. It is also a Dragon pokemon, giving it more STAB moves, like Dragon Pulse. Sadly, it is very slow and it cannot make use of its Mold Breaker ability. Number 8: Mega Latios When Latios Mega Evolves, it is literally a living jet plane (and also identical to Mega Latias). Despite being similar in terms of power with a Latios with a life orb, it is actually much better in my opinion. While its Attack and Special Attack were improved, its defenses are still mediocre compared to other pokemon, and its six weaknesses are common and easily exploited. Number 7: Mega Heracross My favorite Pokemon has also a cool mega evolution. With Mega Mewtwo X and Y unobtainable, it has the third best Attack stat in the game. With its Skill Link ability, Pin Missile becomes even better than the traditionally strong Megahorn, as it surpasses it in power and accuracy. Its speed loss however is a major flaw. A double weakness to the Flying type is also crippling, although it can be covered with Rock Blast. Number 6: Mega Beedrill The originally pathetic Beedrill is now the ultimate Psychic-type killer, despite its Poison typing. With 150 Attack and 145 speed, its a deadly force to counter. And with Adaptability as its main ability, its STAB is increased, making moves like Pin Missile, X-Scissor and Poison Jab deadly. However, it is very frail, in levels similar to Deoxys-A, and don't try to use a Special Attack with it, since it has 15 Special Attack. Number 5: Mega Alakazam Mega Alakazam is still one of the dominant Psychic Pokemon, thanks to the massive stat increase. Its special attack is literally OUT OF THIS WORLD, its speed its fantastic and it has a wide movepool to work with. However, the Mega Evolution did nothing to its physical Defense, and it is still frail enough to be defeated by something like Slaking and Mega Beedrill. Number 4: Mega Scizor Even though Scizor did not need a Mega Evolution, it is still a strong Pokemon. High defenses along with an amazing defensive typing makes it hard to knock out. With the Techincian-boosted Bullet Punch, it can sweep teams with ease. It is still very weak to the Fire type, however. Number 3: Mega Metagross Despite being a Pseudo-Legendary, Metagross has some very major flaws, like a lack of speed. With its mega evolution, it has a much better 110 base Speed. It also gains the Tough Claws ability, which boosts its Physical Attacks, like Meteor Mash and Zen Headbutt. Its defenses were improved slightly and its typing is still awesome. However, its weaknesses are common and exploitable. Number 2: Mega Mawile Mawile has one of my favorite designs and a cool backstory, but it is the weakest Steel pokemon with 380 base stat total. It needed something to remain alive and it did with its Mega Evolution. Thanks to its Huge Power ability, its attack is now from 105 to a massive 210. Play Rough and Iron Head are now deadly. With Swords Dance, its attack goes beyond limits. Its Steel/Fairty typing is arguably the best typing ever made. However it is slow, and the fact that Sucker Punch, its main priority attack, is not in the game, hinders it a little. Number 1: Mega Gardevoir Insanely beautiful, insanely strong. That is all I can say about it. When i found my Gardevoirite in the game, I managed to beat the Elite 4 four days later. This Pokemon has massive 165 Special Attack and 100 Speed. Its ability Pixilate makes Normal attacks Fairy-type attacks. Hyper Voice now outclasses Moonblast thanks to STAB and Pixilate boost. It can defeat Dragon Pokemon easily. However, like Alakazam, it is physically frail and if something like Mega Scizor shows up, it is pretty much dead if get hit by a Bullet Punch. Pokemon that were close but did not make it to the list: Mega Salamence Mega Gallade Mega Tyranitar Mega Medicham Mega Charizard X Mega Blaziken Mega Diancie Mega Glalie That is my list for my favorite Mega Evolutions. Don't forget to leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts